


To Love and Forget (Higuel)

by shipperfics06



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperfics06/pseuds/shipperfics06
Summary: A Mexican college student came into the Lucky Cat Cafe desperately looking for a job. He was tanned, muscular and obviously good looking, he had his white guitar strapped around his back and his inky black hair was wet with sweat dripping of the threads of his fringe. Of course Hiro, who is 20, wondered why a Mexican was in the town of San Fransokyo, maybe he was just here for college, or is it something more deep? As Miguel and Hiro grew more closer, Miguel has been hiding his reasons, and Hiro desperately wants him To Love and Forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from my Wattpad account, Shipper Fics, all writing is mine. All characters belong to their rightful owner.

It was such a sunny day in San Fransokyo, but the weather was quite chilly, around 16 degrees. Hiro Hamada, who graduated from high school at 13 and is currently 20, came back from a tiring and restless day from San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He took his once ago big brother's cap and wiped his forehead from running down the streets after missing two bus stops. He absolutely hates taking the bus, but it was just today before he can work more on Tadashi's scooter.

Hiro opened the door to the Lucky Cat Cafe, Aunt Cass's cafe had less customers but was still almost full since it was still working hours and because Hiro left early because he couldn't stand Wasabi crying over spilled milk (As in literally spilled milk) over his lab equipment flasks and Gogo helplessly yelling over for Fred and Honey Lemon to drag Wasabi. He may be the youngest student to be in senior year but reality is that his supposedly friends are graduating, worse they'll be adult working soon which makes them more distant.

The half Japanese had a rough day today, no kidding but today was like as if he wanted to just splat onto his bed instead of finishing Baymax's upgrade. 

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" Aunt Cass smiled.

Hiro just hummed in a very croaky way and headed upstairs to fling his bag next to his bed. 

"Hiro I need you to help me here!" Aunt Cass called out.

"But there's no one here." Hiro eye rolled to himself.

He thumped down the stairs, almost getting a scolding eye from the customer who was reading his news paper.

"Maybe he should be at work instead of sitting his butt here and missing it." Hiro growled. 

"Sweetie please take care of the cashier, I'm gonna bake more donuts." Aunt Cass huffed as she handed Hiro an apron.

He slid the black apron on and tied his hair back with a rubber band on the cashier into a small ponytail. After Tadashi was gone, for six years, Hiro had to take care most of the cafe with Aunt Cass. Of course Hiro was lacking on money since his bot fights but Aunt Cass was paying hima good 4/hour pay. 

He usually worked at least 6-7 hours which earns him a good 28 dollars every shift, which is quite rare but Aunt Cass didn't mind paying Hiro more if needed. 

The cafe bell rang and in came a panting and out of breath Mexican. He was tanned, muscular and obviously good looking, he had his white guitar strapped around his back and his inky black hair was wet with sweat dripping of the threads of his fringe. A sling bag over his shoulder and he was dressed in a red hoodie with worn out blue jeans, almost ripped and full of dirt. 

Hiro's raised an eyebrow, the young man was just around his age, not to sound a bit racist but not many Mexicans choose to move to San Fransokyo. More because there are more Japanese and it's also winter for a summer in San Fransokyo. 

The tanned man looked to meet the short Asian, he shuffled his feet almost quickly causing looks from other customers before returning to their coffee or their football game. He reached to the counter before trying to catch his breath again. 

"How can I help you?" Hiro asked.

"Perdòname, señor. Are there any jobs wanted, please I'm desperate for a pay." He begged.

Hiro raised a brow, this kid looks like he's skipping college and he's looking for a job? He might as well go back and study instead of look for cheap as payed job in a cafe.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if we are needing anyone." Hiro said.

"Señor, please. You have to help me, can you please at least ask the manager?" He continued to plead. 

Aunt Cass came out from the kitchen.

"What is all this fuss, look if you want to complain about the coffee you can go get a coffee somewhere else, mate." Aunt Cass strictly said. 

"No, señora. You've deeply mistaken me, I'm here to look for a job, not to complain about the coffee." He explained quickly.

"What job?" Aunt Cass swiftly looked at Hiro who shrugged.

"I am new to this city, and I don't have much money. Please I need to earn some for my living." The young man said, "I can help clean and serve if that's what you want, I do a lot of house chores back at home." 

Aunt Cass looked at Hiro again with a questionable look. 

"What are you doing here in San Fransokyo looking for a job?" She asked, "Where are you from?" 

"Ahh, I'm from Mexico. I migrated here not too long ago this morning. My residence has been approved but now I'm looking for a job before I apply for college." He replied.

"I see, you're here to study?" Aunt Cass said.

"Sì, señora." He nodded. 

"I don't think it'll hurt to employ someone, don't you think?" Aunt Cass smirked.

Like Hiro always does, he shrugged in a motion of "Up to you, I don't mind."

"Alright then, young fellow. I'll get you your apron and you can start working." Aunt Cass smiled before walking into the kitchen. 

"Muchas gracias, señora. Muchas gracias!" He thanked and smiled widely.

Aunt Cass only winked at him before heading into the kitchen again.

"What's your name?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, I'm Miguel Rivera." He grinned, showing his dimples.

"Miguel..." Hiro smirked, "I'm Hiro Hamada." 

"Doozo Yoroshiku." Hiro extended his hand towards the new employee. 

Miguel grinned and extended his arm to gripped the other's hand back.

"Mucho Gusto En Concerte." Miguel replied. 

Aunt Cass came back out handing Miguel a black apron. 

"There you go, honey. Now help me back in the kitchen, I expect you Mexicans have an excellent taste if baking." Aunt Cass teased before leading him back into the kitchen.

Miguel took one last peak at Hiro before the doors engulfed his sight, Hiro just blinked before rolling his eyes and smiling. It was around 3 o'clock and more people started to crowd the packed cafe, mostly high school students with bright coloured hair and piecings everywhere. Hiro took their order one by one, calculated the price very carefully and serve the drinks perfectly, but his mind was on the hot Mexican with the musky tone of his melodic voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The store started to close up as Miguel and Hiro were wiping the tables clean. Aunt Cass had finished taking up all the dishes to wash and she was soon very exhausted. 

"Gracias again, Sènora." Miguel thanked, "I'll come in tomorrow." 

"Wait," Aunt Cass stopped him, "Don't you have a place to stay?" 

Miguel looked at her guiltily and shook his head, he looked up embarrassed and quickly said. 

"Sènora, I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'll be able to find somewhere to stay." Miguel quickly said.

"Nonsense, Miguel you're just 18 in San Fransokyo, from Mexico and literally just arrived a few hours ago." Aunt Cass fussed, "You haven't even properly enrolled yourself to high school and yet you're going to fool me into thinking you'll find a proper place to stay?" 

Miguel only stopped talking and fell into a deep silence. 

"You can stay here as long as you like, Hiro will be happy to take you in as a roommate." Aunt Cass winked at her nephew who only stared back her.

Hiro, taking in a new roommate? Tadashi's Room was even touched once after his death, only Aunt Cass went up to clean but his stuff was still there. Of course, after 6 years Hiro had to stop grieving over him and start accepting that Tadashi's death was not in vain. Tadashi wantef to help, and he ended up sacrifing his life doing so. 

Hiro only nodded and smirked at the Mexican kid. 

"I have no problem having you over, there's a spare bed anyways." Hiro grinned. 

"Muchos Gracias again, Sènor. I can't thank you anymore." Miguel smiled a toothy grin with his eyes wrinkling. 

"Hiro will help you with anything you need Miguel, I'm heading up to bed." Aunt Cass yawned, before starting to head her way up.

"Buenas Noches, Sènora." Miguel said sweetly.

"Please, it's Cass to you." Aunt Cass smiled before heading up for bed. 

"I'll take your apron, Miguel. Go gather your stuff upstairs and make yourself at home." Hiro said.

Miguel nodded before taking off his apron that was over his red jacket hoodie and stroll upstairs after he took his sling bag and guitar from behind the counter.

Hiro took off his apron and grabbed Miguel's one too before placing it into the kitchen, then he started walking up the stairs into their room. Miguel sat on Hiro's bed, his white guitar in his arms as he started to play, his fingers plucking each string tenderly, and his his voice sounded like angels were helping him vocalise. 

"Remember me,  
Though I have to say goodbye.  
Remember me,  
Don't let it make you cry."

He sniffled and his voice started to crack, Hiro's heart melted at the sight, well he wasn't seeing much but Miguel's godly voice made Hiro's whole body jitter. 

"For ever if I'm far away,  
I hold you in my heart.  
I sing a secret song to you,  
Each night we are apart." 

Miguel sighed, he dropped his guitar down with a little thud and look up to see Hiro at the doorway. Immediately, he started to blush before rubbing his eyes, that were tired from all the hard work. 

"You gotta enjoy the little things once in a while." Miguel smiled. 

Hiro still stood there, shook as hell. He tried to compliment, even just say one word to describe what he just heard. But it was all calm in his throat. 

"Wow." Hiro reminded himself to mentally slap him because that was the "greatest" word his small, useless brain could come up with.

"Thanks?" Miguel raised a brow. 

"No no, I'm not saying it was bad, it was great, it was like a baby nursery rhyme, not saying that the song you just sang was babyish but- ARGH!" Hiro physically facepalmed.

"It was a song Papa Héctor wrote for my great-grandmother, Mama Coco." Miguel explained.

It seemed like a touchy subject for Miguel to talk about so Hiro dropped any questions that was bugging his mind. 

"It was a beautiful song he wrote." Hiro chuckled, and it wasn't a lie. 

"Gracias, amigo." Miguel grinned, showing his left dimple. 

"So, we're friends?" Hiro brought out a fist.

"Hey, woah woah woah!" Miguel scrambled across the room, "Look senor I didn't mean to offend you or anything, if you don't want to be friends that's totally cool!" 

"Relax, dude. It's just a fist bump." Hiro raised a brow at the Latino. 

"A fist bump?" Miguel said with confusion.

"It's what I normally do to my mates, just come here!" Hiro climbed over his bed to an overly tensed Miguel.

"Come on, it's not gonna hurt or anything just lemme show you, bring out your fist." Hiro grabbed Miguel's hand.

Miguel looked into his eyes, trying to search for answers to what in the world was going on.

"Right now I won't teach you the whole handshakes and everything but you just form a fist and a light bump!" Hiro explainer as he lightly collides his fist to Miguel's.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" Hiro crossed his arms.

Miguel started to breathe normally, almost trying to catch his breath.

"You almost got me there, amigo." Miguel laughed half heartedly. 

Hiro laughed with him, before settling into his bed. 

"I still have to get you settle in, what you got pack in your bag?" Hiro motioned to Miguel's sling bag that was now on his side. 

"Nothing much, there wasn't much packing and effort so I got my notebook, a couple of clothes like singlets and shorts even though I forgot San Fransokyo's summer is just like winter." And Miguel continued to babble on his clothing and notebook.

"So you pretty much could have died if Aunt Cass didn't give you a job." Hiro sighed.

"Precisely, yeah." Miguel concluded. 

"Okay, here's the plan tomorrow. We're gonna get you some hygienic toiletries, and some new warm clothes since San Fransokyo is cold as winter, which you probably never experience in Mexico." Hiro planned, "It doesn't look like you have much money anyways but we can still deal with it." 

"Muchos Gracias, Hiro. I can never thank you and Cass as much as I am right now." Miguel thanked once again.

"Seriously dude, it's no big deal. I mean we're gonna be roommates for a pretty long time anyways, might as well put some use to it." Hiro shrugged. 

Miguel nodded and sunk into the wall, happily. 

"By the way, I'll help you get settled, you can sleep on the spare bed." Hiro said.

Though his heart would normally shatter if someone were to replace Tadashi, Miguel was oddly an exception, especially when he just turned up at the counter of the cafe on a normal afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hiro woke up, Miguel was still asleep. He was in a white singlet and still dressed in yesterday's dusty jeans. Today was when Hiro was suppose to take Miguel out and settle into the city. He first has to get Miguel cleaner clothes, and enroll him into the San Fransokyo Institute Of Arts, which campus isn't far from Nerd School. 

Miguel's body partly hanging off the bed, one of his legs were droop over the sides and a hand was dangling off the bed. His mouth was wide open as light snores could be heard. 

Hiro leaned on the wall while he not creepily stare at the Latino. He sighed, it didn't seem right, how could a immigrant run over yesterday morning with no packing or any other luggage or future plans and just pop in here. 

He shooked it off, even if Miguel was a stranger, well a friend after one day, the Mexican still had no where else to go. And plus with all those gangsters like Yama and boy fighters, it's not a safe place for a college kid to walk alone around.

"Says you who would run around at the age of 14." Hiro eye rolled at his own thoughts.

A thump immediately brought Hiro out of his own thoughts and immediately dragged his vision the Miguel, who on the floor rubbing his eyes. His singlet was a lifted to expose his faint muscular abs, making Hiro flushed in embarrassment. 

"Buenos diàs, amigo." Miguel yawned as he sat up cross legged.

"Morning." Hiro said, clearing his throat. 

"Get ready, we're gonna go out and get some stuff before you work your shift again, no Aunt Cass won't mind and no, you're not troubling any of us." Hiro quickly explained.

Miguel was about to open his mouth before he decided to shut and stood up, groaning as he had fell onto the wooden floor.

"You okay?" Hiro blurted out, he didn't mean to have a big mouth but for some odd reason, Miguel wincing instantly triggered a nerve to speak.

"I'm fine, just a bit aching but nothing severe." Miguel stretched, his singlet lifting again. 

Hiro tried all his best not to stare, instead he twisted and started heading to the bathroom. 

"I'll go sort myself out in the bathroom, go change to something warm, we're gonna head out soon ." Hiro said before slamming the door a little loud and letting out a humongous breath.

"What is wrong with me today?" Hiro panicked looking into the mirror. 

~  
San Fransokyo's streets was as per usual, busy. 

"Wow, this place is like Santa Cecilia Plaza." Miguel's eyes brightened.

And in a blink it soon gave out a depressing aura, Hiro looked over to his shoulder to see the taller man slouching, his hands stuffed in his red hoodie jacket and his eyes drooping. 

"Homesick?" Hiro asked.

"Definitely, amigo. You can't help it." Miguel shrugged.

"I get it, man. I cried two days straight when I went to High School camp at 8" Hiro chuckled.

"Wait, high school at..." Miguel raised a brow.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, I graduated high school at 13. Attended high school at 8 and attended my college at 14, I've already completed my course but I'm taking another course for coding." Hiro explained.

"High school at 8?" Miguel still gasped.

"Come on dude, don't get creeped out. Seriously I bet you've met smart kids back at Mexico too." Hiro eye rolled.

"Err no, not anyone who graduates college at 13." Miguel shook his head.

"Gosh, you are surrounded my idiots." Hiro sighed to himself, "Oh well then gawk all you want, but what I'm trying to say is."

"Its's okay to miss home, but I promise you I'll make your time in San Fransokyo a great place for you." Hiro smiled, "You just gotta trust me." 

"Heh, easier than said." Miguel laughed.

"Oh come on, with this attitude you have no chance in enjoying what San Fransokyo has to offer." Hiro sighed.

Miguel looked away flushed, maybe because of the harsh cold wind that suddenly brushed past their face. 

"So have you applied for college yet?Scholarship?" Hiro asked.

"Err no." Miguel awkwardly said.

"You really have the ego to come here unprepared then." Hiro eye rolled to himself. 

"Well then we have to make do then." Hiro pinched his nose bridge.

"Sorry, amigo." Miguel sighed.

"All goods, let's just try to get you in the Institute of Arts." Hiro said, he took out his phone a dialled in the address.

"Just, don't loose yourself in the crowds okay?" Hiro pointed out.

Miguel just nodded, tagging along with the shorter boy.

~ 

After be squashed in the bus, again. Hiro spread out his arms and shook around just to free himself from being rammed into thousands of tall bodies (and Miguel's)

"I'm never taking a public bus again." Miguel groaned.

"Tell me about it." Hiro said. 

Hiro and Miguel walked onto the campus and into the office reception where a kind looking lady sat at the desk. 

"Miss Felton, I'm Hiro Hamada from the San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology. I know that our campus are "rivals" but do you think you do me a favour ?" Hiro introduced.

"Of course, what can I do for you, Mr Hamada?" The office lady, Miss Felton raised her head up from her computer.

"I was wondering if there are any applications open for new students to apply?" Hiro said.

"I'm sorry, Mr Hamada. Applications were due last week, and people with scholars were due yesterday." Miss Felton explained, "There is a Arts Showcase on Saturday evening, which can help earn you a place in the campus."

"Oh no, Miss Felton. It's not me who wants to apply, it's my good friend here, Miguel Rivera from Mexico." Hiro gestured at the man behind him.

"Perdóname, Sènora." Miguel guiltily waved at her.

"I see, if Mr Rivera can show his talent to our staff and our invited artists, he may be able to impress them enough to earn him a scholar here." Miss Felton said, "I'm afraid that's all I can do." 

"Gràcias, sènora." Miguel thanked, "You've done enough for your place." 

"Oh, aren't you a sweet Latino." Miss Felton winked.

"Oh if you want anymore information, feel free to email me. I'll write down my email for you." Miss Felton quickly added before grabbing a piece of scrap paper and writing it down.

She handed the paper to Miguel before making a phone gesture with her hand mouthing "call me".

Hiro and Miguel started to walk out of campus, Miguel quickly took a swift look at the paper before scrunching it up and dumping it into the bin.

"Woah, you might wanna take that out just in case." Hiro warned.

"She just wrote her number, I'm not interested." Miguel said in annoyance.

"Hey, at least you have a staff looking forward for your acceptance." Hiro nudged him.

"I don't know if that is suppose to encourage me, or make me change destinations." Miguel added.

"Ok ok, don't have to be so angry. Let's go get you some warm clothes and out of your dusty attire." Hiro suggested.

"Are there any food?" Miguel asked.

"We can get Ramen later, come on!" Hiro pulled the taller man's hand.

"What's Ramen?" Miguel ask.

"You'll see." Hiro smirked.

They got into the cramp bus again and down they head to the city full of malls for their little winter attire shopping just for Miguel.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at a shopping plaza, they went to a couple of stores to buy some T-shirts, jeans and a couple of warm socks. 

It didn't cost that much, around 90 dollars from Hiro, Miguel wanted to argue but Hiro insisted. Hiro payed it all off from Aunt Cass's savings and a couple of projects he invented and were bought by investors.

"So, you can get a good pay here?" Miguel asked as they were in a Japanese Bar eating Ramen.

"Well for me, yeah." Hiro said before slurping his Ramen.

Miguel just nodded as he tried helplessly to use his chopsticks.

"Need a fork?" Hiro asked, (well he blurted out again) 

"No thanks, amigo. I'll get the hang of it," Miguel stated as he stuck tongue out while trying to work with his chopsticks. "Soon." 

"Here let me teach you." Hiro set his chopsticks aside and took Miguel's instead.

He explained where to place the fingers and demonstrated how to use it. He then picked up strings using the chopsticks and put into the spoon and held the spoon to Miguel's mouth. 

Miguel's tan cheeks deepened into a crimson colour before trying to force a couple of words out from his clamped throat.

"I-I can eat it b-by myself." He stuttered.

"Right!" Hiro blinked as he noticed what he was doing, "Sorry." 

Miguel gently took the spoon from Hiro's hands and slurped it, enjoying the warm, savoury taste it gave out.

"In second thought," Miguel began, "I might need a fork." 

That made Hiro laugh. 

~

The journey back home was tiring as the sun had begun to set, the orange orb illuminated a part the darkening sky and it slowly deepened into the land. 

Miguel and Hiro continued to chat and talk and laugh about Hiro's memories. Hiro felt opened, he felt he could tell Miguel everything instead of his pet robot, Baymax. 

"I'm sorry about you brother, Hiro." Miguel said, "I bet he was a great guy." 

"He was, after I lost my parents at the age of 3, my brother worked hard in University, Aunt Cass and Tadashi were the only family I really had." Hiro explained, his voice cracking a bit.

"I lost one of the most closest person to me before, my great grandmother, Mama Coco, she passed away when she was at least 102." Miguel rubbed his arm.

"I never really hear about your family." Hiro said.

"It's nothing special compare to yours, it's just a classic, traditional, Mexican family." Miguel replied, "Lots of food, house rules, family gatherings, and shoemaking." 

Miguel laughed at the last part, "My family's biggest business is shoemaking, we make our own boots." 

"That doesn't sound classic, Miguel." Hiro laughed. 

"Well it it quite classic in Santa Monica." Miguel shrugged as he grinned.

Sooner or later they reached The Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro opened the door into the warm, heating room only to be engulfed by non other than Honey Lemon.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon smiled as she gave the younger boy a squeeze, "How have you been?" 

"I'm quite alright." Hiro grinned awkwardly, he turned around to see Miguel very awkwardly standing at the doorway.

"Guys, this is Miguel Rivera from Mexico." Hiro introduced.

"Oh my god," Honey Lemon smile widened, "What are you doing over the Mexican borders?" 

"I came here to study." Miguel answered bluntly.

"Oh do you speak Spanish, I'm from a Spanish background too!" Honey Lemon squealed, "Sói, Honey Lemon, cómo estàs!" 

"Hóla!" Miguel waves awkwardly.

"Okay, that's Fred, in the beanie over there." Honey Lemon grabbed his shoulders and pointed to Fred who was sipping a cold chocolate.

"That's Wasabi, the big guy right there." Honey Lemon motioned to Wasabi who was cleaning Aunt Cass's work space.

"And over here is Gogo." Honey Lemon pointed to Gogo who popped her strawberry bubblegum and waved as well.

"Hóla?" Miguel smiled shyly.

"We came here to check if you were free, Hiro. But since you got all hands on deck, I think the rest of us should take the night from here." Honey Lemon said.

"No, no it's fine, I'll just get Miguel sorted out and we'll be well on our way." Hiro quickly replied.

"It's fine, Hiro. I know my way around the house." Miguel said sweetly.

"Sorry to leave you by yourself, if you want anything, Aunt Cass will be in the living room watching a movie. You'll know where right?" Hiro asked.

Miguel only hummed in response before wishing everyone good night and climbing up the stairs with bags of the shopping he had bought with Hiro.

Once Miguel was out of ear shot, Hiro turned his group of friends. 

"Ok guys, let's suit up!" 

~  
"The Big Hero 6, sets off on another night, desperately trying to capture, the one, and only villain, Big Rock." 

"Big Rock is the worst name you could've name anyone." Gogo groaned, "In fact, never mind, the names you have for any villain is probably the worst too." 

"Like look, he's big, he's strong like a rock, and he's like the boulder Miles Cyrus sat on to knock down brick walls." Fred rambled.

"Honestly, Fred. Shut up." Gogo eye rolled.

"Baymax, any signs of the person we're looking for?" Hiro asked his robot, ignoring his friends conversations.

"Scanning for heat signatures, it appears that there are no heat signs of the person we're looking for." Baymax concluded.

"That's weird, this was the last place the reported sighting of an explosion caused by the same suspect." Hiro said.

There was a loud boom, and immersed from the shadows was a large figure. Round, big, bigger than Baymax itself.

"Show yourself!" Hiro bellowed.

The figure only cackled.

"You can't stop me, neither would your petty friends or your useless robot can too!" The figure said.

"We'll see about that!" Hiro got off Baymax's back and looked around the dark corners.

"Feisty aren't we now?" The figure commented.

"Let's get this over with, big guy," Hiro discussed "Or to make stuff easier, just hand yourself in!"

"They all day, the most successful road isn't the easiest path to take, I think I'm going to stick with it." The figure grinned as he emerged to be a giant cyborg.

"Baymax, engage." Hiro smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Miguel awoke from a thundering explosion and high pitch screams from outside, first he thought it was a thunderstorm but high pitch screaming seemed out of question.

Plus, it was almost midnight and Hiro and his friends had been gone for almost 5 hours, which caused him to worry more.

Reaching for his phone, he dialled Hiro's number only to stop and delete it.

"If Hiro is in trouble, probably not want to cause anymore noise in case that triggers the predator." Miguel thought to himself.

He swung his feet off the bed and quickly grabbed his jacket, he put on his Rivera boots, wrapped up himself in a scarf and a beanie and dashed out of the room and cafe, in search for his friend.

The chilly air hit him harder than he expected, almost trying to force Miguel back in. Miguel fought against the fierce wind and jogged his way down the path, nearing to the screams and explosions.

~

"Hand it over, Cyborg!" Gogo threatened, "The money is for technology more advance than your own dignity!"

"Haha, good one Gogo." Fred commented.

"Does it look like I'll give it up so easily?" The cyborg tossed the bag of money around, "I think I can earn myself some smooth missiles and machine guns for my upgrade. What do you think of Scottish made weapons?"

"Discussion aside, half face." Hiro bellowed, "Just hand over the money and you're free to go!"

The cyborg cackled before turning cold as steel.

"I have a name, it's Dr Titanium." He coldly stared at Hiro.

"Does it look like a give a damn?" Hiro barked back.

"Hiro, play nice please?" Wasabi pleaded.

"Might want to listen to your friend here before I destroy the bank for more money." Dr Titanium said.

"Hand over the bloody bag, I don't have time to play your games!" Hiro frustratingly yelled.

"But you are, you're already the player of my game." Dr Titanium smirked.

"My, my so many innocence, would it hurt the Big Hero 6's ego if I could slay the citizens of San Fransokyo?" He continued.

"You don't have to do this," Honey Lemon tried to reason with him, "You're better than killing hundreds of lives."

"She's right, you know?" Wasabi squeaked out, "Just please don't hurt anyone, no one deserves it!"

"What is this? Some kind of defeated pep talk? I have the money AND the name that everyone should fear." Dr Titanium cackled.

"Let's see, let's see, the first victim of my murderous upgrade." He said with an ill sung voice.

~  
"Monster!" A woman shrieked as panic citizens scrambled throughout the city.

Miguel kept pushing and shoving pass strangers as they sprinted pass him for their safety. He wondered if Hiro was one of them who had passed him and he just didn't noticed.

"Well it's better to be sure than sorry." Miguel eye rolled to himself.

As he made his way further opposite, he saw the ferocious metal killer robot, over looking at a little kid and a larger red figure.

"Hiro, gotta find Hiro." He shook his head.

"HIROO!!!" Miguel called putting helplessly.

Mistakenly, he had received the attention of the bigger robot.

"Santa Maria, help me." He gasped.

~

Hiro's heart skipped a beat, what the hell is Miguel doing in the middle of a deserted city where he has absolute no clue where he is, and calling out his name.

"Last one there is a worn out Robot." The cyborg smirked, dashing off the building.

Hiro quickly jumped onto Baymax's back to chase after the cyborg, but he was too late.

Dr Titanium grabbed the hoodie of the Mexican and pushed off into the midnight sky, Miguel's unmanly scream fading the further they went.

"Come on, guys, we gotta follow that robot!" Honey Lemon said before the let out one of the chemical balls as she slid with Gogo and jumped to reach the flying cyborg.

"I AM NOT FLYING AGAINNNN." Wasabi yelled as Fred heaved him in his arms and super jump his way after.

"You're heart rate is irregular and your stress levels are abnormally high, I suggest taking some deep breaths." Baymax suggested.

"Not now, Baymax!" Hiro panted, "Need...to save... Miguel."

"You are my patient, you need to stay calm under situations like this." Baymax calmly said.

"BAYMAX THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TIME." Hiro freaked out.

"With high stress levels, you can develop other abnormal behaviour such as reckless behaviour and high anxiety." Baymax continued to rant. "I suggest taking deep, calm breaths."

"Breathe in"

...

"Breathe out."

...

"There, there." Baymax patted the Japanese's head.

"Thanks, Baymax" Hiro sighed.

Now with his mind cleared, he jumped onto Baymax's back and flew into the night sky.

"Baymax, scan for Miguel's heat signature." Hiro commanded.

"Scanning for heat signatures of Miguel." Baymax said.

"Scan complete." Baymax replied, targetting an abandoned garage dump.

"Guys, I found Dr Titanium with Miguel. Sending you the coordinates." Hiro spoke.

They dived into the lot, Hiro got off from Baymax and started to cautiously walk.

"Can you scan for Miguel around here?" He whispered.

Baymax then pointed into an abandoned small building that appeared to be an office.

"Let's go." Hiro waved over.

~  
Miguel struggled against the clamps around his wrist, he hoped that Hiro is okay and back in the Lucky Star Cat cafe.

"Why, you're the perfect human being to experiment my new prototype on." The oddly kidnapper cyborg started to talk.

"Tell me, do you like barbecue?" He smirked, Miguel gulped in return.

"No need to answer, I'm going to cremate you anyways." The cyborg grinned.

Miguel didn't want to say anything, he felt if he said something he'll be in even more trouble than he already is.

The cyborg started to cackle as the machines whirled and buzzed.

"Say goodbye to San Fransokyo." He creepily whispered.

A yellow disk flew in to flip the switch off.

"Show's over, metal face." The yellow suit lady said.

"Nice catchphrase!" The oddly blue costumed commented.

"Not for long though." The cyborg smirked before he aimed his cannon arm at them.

BOOM!

Fired the explosion, then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Miguel squinted his eyes at the abnormally bright vision, was he dead? But he would be in the Land Of The Dead if that was the case right?

There a light beeping sound, and his head was throbbing uncomfortably. So soft, so comfy, unlike Mexico...

"Mexico..." Miguel sighed.

Finally his eyes fluttered open, curtains surrounded him and he was plugged to a machine. He slowly sat up, only seeing a familiar Japanese boy on his lap.

"H-Hiro?" Miguel mumbled.

Hiro slowly raised his head sleepily.

"Miguel!" His eyes widened, and he immediately wrapped his arms around the Latino boy.

Miguel was taken back from the gesture, only to hug back and rubbed the Japanese boy's shoulder.

"I was so scared that I lost you." Hiro cried, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Miguel chuckled and grinned.

"Sorry?" He shrugged.

"Shut up." Hiro eye rolled, still hugging the taller boy in front of him.

Miguel was startled with the Asian boy around him, but he gently hugged back. 

"What's all this about?" Miguel asked grinning.

"I don't know, just enjoy it okay?" Hiro grumbled.

"But what happened? How did I-"

And as if his breath was taken away in a smite, Hiro kissed him.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have done that." Hiro smacked himself in the face as he quickly retracted from the other Mexican boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I didn't even know if you are gay and I just kissed you like that!"

"Hiro..."

"And you're probably freaking out right now and never wanting to talk to me again."

"Hiro!"

"And I completely understand, like if you don't want to be friends or just friends or enemies..."

"Oh my God, you're really an El stupideo." Miguel shook his head and cupped the other's cheeks.

"I like you too, so shut the hell up and kiss me one more time." He said, in a more gentle and calmer voice.

Hiro blinked a couple of times before he smiled and slowly went in again, brushing his lips against the other. Hiro wrapped his skinnier arms over the Latino's neck and deepened it by hugging him tighter.

Miguel just threaded his fingers through his hair, another arm supporting his weight on the hospital bed. 

"AHHH MY EYESSS!" Wasabi screamed.

Miguel and Hiro immediately pulled back blushing.

"Aww they're so cute." Honey Lemon squealed.

"Yeah." Even Gogo was smiling and giving Hiro a thumbs up.

"Wow you guys rock, do we get like a free pass to pride parades now?" Fred came capture both of the young adults under his arms.

"Ok cut it out guys, I'm bisexual, so what?" Hiro shrugged.

"AWW MY BABY HIRO HAS GROWN UP." Fred cried as he now hugged Hiro tighter.

"OH QUIT IT OUT FREDERICK." Hiro growled.

The curtain was pulled open, and in came in a doctor.

"Excuse me, but all of you are making a terrible disturbance in the room, please go out and continue your conversation there." The doctor said.

"Wait," Miguel stopped them, "Hiro, please stay?" 

Hiro blinked cluelessly once again before smiling a nodding.

"Ok." He smiled.

~

Aunt Cass came over to the hospital to pick up Miguel and Hiro, apparently Miguel has been diagnosed with a minor head concussion but nothing major or serious. 

"Thank God you two are okay, you both made me very worried." Cass sighed.

"The crime rate has been on and off lately, and so if you see anything unusual, it's normal." Hiro reassured.

Miguel only gulped before nodding and turning to watch the passing lights from San Fransokyo, once Cass arrived to the cafe, Cass wished them good night and went straight to bed.

"Shall we?" Miguel asked, reaching for Hiro hand.

"Of course." Hiro smiled, gripping onto the other's hand and walking up the stairs with it.

Miguel's hands were warm, very warm. Hiro wondered if it was from Mexico or maybe he's just naturally a body warmer.

When they reached the door, Hiro closed it and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Hiro asked.

"I'm fine." Miguel smiled, "Actually, never better." 

"I was so scared, Miguel. I thought I had lost you, when I saw you on the hospital bed, I thought you were gonna die without me telling you how much you mean to me." Hiro confronted.

"You mean so much, you are one of the first person to make me laugh, smile, finally enjoy laugh again." Hiro said, "I love you so much and I'm scared."

"Hey, what are you scared of?" Miguel once again cupped the shorter's cheeks.

"That one day, this will all end, that you'll move on to someone new, that you will once again end up in that same hospital bed and not being able to wake up." Hiro said.

"Hey, Death can't get rid of me that soon." Miguel laughed, "I'm not going anywhere, I've already have everything right here right now."

"Can I kiss you now?" Hiro asked shyly.

Miguel laughed, "Do you have anything better to do?"

"I could just go to sleep." Hiro suggested, "But no, I rather kiss you, one more time."

"Okay," Miguel grinned, only to snuggle up close to Hiro and reconciled their lips again. 

The kiss was passionate, messy but passionate. Arms all over each other and sloppy sounds mixed into the air. They both fell onto the bed behind them which was Hiro's and slowly when they pulled back for a breath, Miguel was shirtless and Hiro was in his T shirt.

"I guess we got carried away." Hiro laughed.

"Do you want to continue?" Miguel rubbed his nape.

"Sure." Hiro smiled only to pull Miguel down once more and press his lips against his. 

Miguel's hands wrapped around Hiro's thin body as Hiro threaded both of his hands into Miguel's hair. Both of their minds were driving to the near edge as they continued kissing and sucking.

Hiro his groin tighten and a tent poking his entrance, he released to look down only to blush at the sight.

"Let's stop here for now, and catch up some sleep." Hiro said lustfully,

"Yeah." Miguel huffed, obviously tired out.

Hiro scooted over to the side of his bed to let the other male sleep next time, as he drew the blankets over them, Miguel kissed the older's boy's forehead.

"Thank you, Hiro." Miguel smiled.

"For loving me..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hiro fluttered his eyes open. He felt a heavy but warm weight across his waist. Hiro smiled and quietly dipped out from his own bed, he had to admit that his own boyfriend was a heavy sleeper. He decided that he would introduce Miguel to his older brother, Tadashi.

He gently shook Miguel awake, who only squirmed in his slumber.

"Miguel, wake up." Hiro kissed the other's cheek.

Miguel fluttered his eyes open.

"Yes, Mi Amor?" He grinned sleepily.

Hiro blushed at the sight and quickly tossed the blankets on top of him.

"Get ready, I wanna bring you somewhere today." Hiro said and headed into the bathroom.

Miguel flipped the blankets off him and smiled satisfyingly, he then got up to grab a fresh pair of clothes and dress up for the cold summer of San Francisco.

~

"Hiro, this is a cemetery..." Miguel looked at Hiro worryingly.

Hiro took a deep breath.

"Trust me, Miguel, I really want you to meet someone." Hiro said as he grabbed and intwined his fingers into the Latino's.

Miguel blushed but followed Hiro through the rows of headstones, then Hiro stopped in front a specific headstone that seemed it was recently lit and cleaned. 

"Tadashi, this is Miguel, my boyfriend." Hiro introduced.

"I love him very much, and so does he, I hope you're not disappointed." He continued.

"He's from Mexico, we've been there before right? With Aunt Cass when we were younger?" Hiro laughed, "I can't remember myself."

"You'll laugh at the story in how I confessed, it wasn't the best circumstances you can say?" Hiro grinned as he eyed at Miguel who looked at him lovingly, "But what can I say, I'm always unpredictable aren't I?"

"I hope you're looking over us right now, bro." Hiro sighed, "I hope you see how happy I am now."

Hiro looked over to Miguel to see if he wanted to add anything else.

Miguel took a deep breath and nodded, it was time he let out the reason he came to San Fransokyo.

"Mr Hamada, I'm Miguel Rivera, I was once a boy helping his family work for a shoe making factory." Miguel started, "I came here to start a new life in san Fransokyo, somewhere where it's safe and...accepting."

Miguel squeezed Hiro's hand tighter before he felt Hiro's head on his shoulder, almost comforting Miguel to continue.

"My family found out I was gay, they didn't accept it, like my passion for music. Except this wasn't some sort of family tradition I was breaking, but an expectation I failed to uphold." Miguel sighed sadly, "My Abuela dishonoured me, I know my parents weren't accepting but they still worry over me as well as my cousins."

"I know that my family worries over me, but I don't think I can return yet. I've been hurt many times because of my sexuality, I ran away from my country in hopes I could find a better place." The Mexican continued.

"Mr Hamada, thank you so much for raising Hiro to be the man I come to love today." He smiled, "Although it has just started, I know Hiro will be my family I always wanted."

"I know Hiro will accept me no matter my difference, no matter what passion drives me, I know that Hiro will be the man behind my steps now, as you are for his." Miguel kissed Hiro's forehead, "I hope you understand how much we care for each other."

"For it is Hiro who helped me to love and forget," He said softly, "for he is the one that keeps me loving myself as well as him."


End file.
